


【翔润】Game Rules 32（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 32（ABO）

嘟，嘟，嘟。

重症监护室里，各种监控仪器发出着单调而规律的声音。

头上缠着白纱布，戴着氧气罩的松本润，正安静地睡在病床上。

樱井翔呆坐在走廊的长椅上，龙儿则站在病房面向走廊的大玻璃窗前，扒着窗框小脸紧贴玻璃，就那么一直一直盯着自己的爸爸。

也不哭，也不闹，紧紧抿着嘴，就不错眼睛地看着。

脊柱骨折，肋骨骨折后刺穿肺叶，因头部外伤陷入昏迷，暂时脱离生命危险。

坐在走廊里的樱井翔，脑子里则滚动屏幕一样地回放着医生说的这些话。

他其实有些想不明白，这么多的不幸，为什么会发生在同一个人的身上。

还未出生就成为了孤儿，被收养在那样的家庭，像养宠物一样地养到十岁，然后就彻底失去了价值，变得连宠物都不如了。那么晚才分化，一定受到了很多的欺负和嘲笑吧。分化以后没多久就开始被强暴，好不容易获得了幸福，又被胁迫着做了最后一次工具，再次彻底沦为孤家寡人。怀孕，早产，艰难地养育龙儿，生活终于轻松些了，误会眼看就要解除了，却又躺在了这里，昏迷不醒。

难道松本润上辈子是触怒了神明吗，才会让他这一生，如此多灾多难，片刻的幸福快乐，换来的永远是长久的痛彻心扉。

明明，事情已经开始向好的方向发展了。

“龙儿，过来坐一会儿吧。”那孩子已经站了半个多小时了，樱井翔怕她累，就叫她休息一下。

小姑娘回头看了一眼樱井翔，乖乖走过来坐在了长椅上。

坐了一小会儿，屁股就悄悄挪一下，一点一点地，蹭到了樱井翔身边，小小的身子紧靠着他。

察觉到女儿的小动作，樱井翔心下一酸，就把她抱着放到了自己的大腿上，搂着她。

龙儿顺势就靠在樱井翔身上，把脸都埋进了他的怀里。

有一下没一下地轻抚着小姑娘的后背，樱井翔心情也很复杂。他从来没想过，真的出了什么事，这个还不到六岁的孩子，会比他这个快四十岁的大人还器用。

车祸发生以后，樱井翔被推得倒在人行道上，龙儿被他下意识地紧抱在怀里没受什么伤。当刺目的鲜红从松本润的额头涌出来的时候，樱井翔的大脑都是空白的，他完全不知道自己该怎么办，该做些什么。

是龙儿边哭边尖叫，“爸爸！爸爸！你快叫救护车！救护车！！”

路过的司机则趁着松本三郎挂挡准备再撞上去一次之前把他从车里拖了出来。

报警的报警，叫救护车的叫救护车。

到了医院，还是龙儿用带着浓重鼻音的声音说了几个松本润的过敏原，而樱井翔完全不知道。

在得知自己的爸爸不会死以后，龙儿就擦干眼泪自己洗了脸，从手术室一直跟到了这间独立的重症监护室。

樱井翔却更像个提线木偶，一具行尸走肉，直到现在，才因为龙儿恢复了一点神智。

“樱井叔叔，”龙儿有些闷闷的声音传了过来，“我可以，我可以叫你父亲吗？”

小家伙的话让樱井翔狠狠抖了一下。

“龙儿，你……”他完全没想到，这孩子重新开口，第一句话就是这个。

你是怎么知道的？是润告诉你的？不对，如果是松本润说的，龙儿就不会有今天早些时候的排斥了。

难道，是你自己猜的吗？

而龙儿的回答，也验证了樱井翔的推测。

“发情期，爸爸身上的味道，和你身上的一模一样，好像走在松树林里。”龙儿抬起头，用还红肿着的大眼睛望着樱井翔，“我猜的对吗，你是我的父亲吗？是我爸爸的Alpha吗？”

“是，我是你的父亲，是你爸爸的Alpha。”樱井翔的声音发颤，他曾想象过无数种和龙儿相认的场景，也曾纠结过无数次该怎么把自己的身份告诉给龙儿，他不清楚松本润是不是愿意龙儿知道自己就是她的另一个父亲，现在的他根本不敢猜测，对方是不是打算一辈子都不和他复婚了。

但他万万没想到，父女相认的场景竟然是医院的走廊里，而且，主动方还是他自己的女儿。

要是这女儿已经十多岁那也就罢了，可龙儿，还只是个五岁的孩子啊！

简直聪明，敏锐，又早熟得可怕。

“父亲，父亲……”可这个聪明的小姑娘，只是小手攥着樱井翔的衣襟，再次将头埋进了他怀里，一边说着，一边抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

她也害怕，她也无助，她也担心自己的爸爸，却在樱井翔承认了自己的身份之后，才敢小声地哭出来。

一直忍到了现在。

 

大野智又出海了，这次是一个短期的项目。

樱井翔本来打算带着龙儿去大野家蹭吃蹭住的，因为他对做饭家务一窍不通，可走到他家门口才发现自己吃了个闭门羹。

犹豫再三，樱井翔把龙儿带回了自己家。

回家的路上，一大一小聊了很多。

“你知道什么是Alpha，什么是Omega吗？”

“知道呀，Omega就是爸爸，是生了我的人，但是爸爸有Alpha我才能出生。”

“谁告诉你的？”

“爸爸！”

“那爸爸还告诉过你别的吗？”

“还说了离婚什么的。说了因为离婚，所以父亲才没和我们生活在一起的。父亲，你为什么跟爸爸离婚？”

“呃……因为，因为一些很复杂的事情。”

“那父亲，你爱爸爸吗？”

“爱！当然爱！”

“等爸爸醒过来，你们就再结婚好不好？”坐在后座上的小姑娘一脸期待地看着后视镜里樱井翔的眼睛。

“……当然好。”只要你爸爸不嫌弃我。

“那就一言为定啦！”

“嗯，一言为定。”

看着龙儿开心的样子，樱井翔不由得想起了自己第一次在幼稚园外面见到龙儿的情景。

当时一句接一句把小男孩怼到哭的龙儿，其实也渴望着完整的家庭。

把孩子带回家的时候已经是晚上了，所有人都在，连在北海道工作的樱井修都放假回到了家中。上一次那场无声的对抗让樱井翔暗自捏了把冷汗，希望龙儿见到父母的时候不要出什么岔子。

毕竟不久之前，樱井荣子还想着把龙儿从松本润身边“抢走”来着。

可龙儿的表现大出他的预料，小姑娘一进门就挨个问候了家里的所有人，甜甜的带着笑意的童音回荡在客厅中。

“奶奶好！爷爷好！姑姑好！小叔好！姨姨好！弟弟好！管家叔叔你好！大姐姐你好！”

连松田和女佣也没有漏下。

樱井荣子在最初的惊讶后，就马上喜欢上了这个简直是樱井翔缩小版的小姑娘，一叠声地吩咐女佣去拿今天新做的布丁给龙儿，然后把她拥到沙发上，搂着她看着她一小口一小口地吃完了布丁。

吃完布丁还问了她几个问题，龙儿乖乖回答完，就已经快要十点了。

小姑娘已经开始用手揉眼睛了，经过这一天的惊吓和奔波，龙儿挺到现在才困，其实很不容易的了。

樱井翔带着龙儿回到了自己的房间，因为来得匆忙没时间回家去拿换洗的衣服，和个人物品，就只能大牙刷刷牙对付了一下，然后穿着樱井翔一件最小的居家T恤被抱着站在了床上。

那件T恤穿在龙儿身上，衣服下摆都垂到脚面了。

龙儿钻进被窝，说了声“父亲晚安！”就乖乖闭上了眼睛。

樱井翔则摸了摸龙儿的头发，最后还是没忍住，在她又嫩又滑的脸颊上亲了一口，然后才关灯离开。

他不知道，黑暗中，小姑娘悄悄睁开了眼睛。

 

离开房间走到楼下，意外地发现所有人都聚集在客厅里，连樱井舞那个小巧玲珑的Omega都在，这个叫小优的姑娘把儿子哄睡了以后也在自己Alpha的要求下留在了客厅。

按照樱井舞的话说，这是家事，而且是重要的家事，作为家人，要全都在场。

虽然小优很感动自己Alpha这种完全不把她当外人的行为，可是小舞小舞，客厅里的气氛实在是让我想躲回到房间里啊嘤嘤嘤……

先不管小优心里到底是怎么想的，樱井翔走到沙发区那个唯一的空位上坐下，环视自己的家人，最后把视线停留在了樱井俊身上。

他能猜到，这次临时的家庭会议，八成是自家老爹组织起来的。

樱井俊看了一眼儿子额头上已经结了痂的伤口，罕见地不自在了一下，他挪开视线咳嗽一下，状似威严实则有些犹豫地开了口。

“说吧，你把孩子突然带回来，到底是怎么回事？”

父亲的问题让樱井翔的眼睛一下子就黯了下来，这一整天的兵荒马乱，心情大起大落，说实话，他现在脑子还是乱的，什么都没捋清楚。

“润他……出了车祸。”樱井翔艰难开口，“现在在重症监护室里昏迷着，故意伤害，被减刑假释的松本三郎动的手。”

短短几句话中蕴含的巨大信息量，让在座的所有人都变了脸色，尤其是樱井俊。

“你说的详细一点。”声音中都不自觉地带上了急切。

“那我就从头开始说吧，从小润的身世说起。”樱井翔笑得有些疲惫，在经历了这么多之后，父亲他，终于决定正视松本润和自己大儿子之间的关系了。

“你们应该知道，小润是松本家的养子……”

 

樱井翔一直说了两个多小时，没有人插嘴，没有人打断。

他终于说完了以后，客厅里就陷入了长久的沉默。

“……你说的这些，都是真的？”樱井俊还在沉思，樱井修就睁大了眼睛忍不住问了出来。

他不是在质疑这个故事的真实性，毕竟在所有家人里面，他是除了樱井翔以外，对松本润好感最大的人。

只是这个刚刚二十七岁的年轻人很难想象，人居然可以忍受着如此巨大的痛苦，还在努力地过好每一天。

孩子真的能给一个Omega这样大的动力吗……

“千真万确。”樱井翔看着自己的弟弟，非常严肃地点了点头。

“五十万啊……还不够我花一周的。”樱井修后背往沙发上一靠，仰脸望天地喃喃自语。

“既然这样的话，那松本家到底是以什么为威胁，才能让他心甘情愿地去偷那些文件呢……”樱井俊提出了一个他有些想不明白的问题。

在他的心里，松本润一直是跟松本三郎和松本胜雄穿一条裤子的人，为了家族的利益，不需要任何解释。

可是儿子的话彻底颠覆了他的这个认知，那既然松本润对那个家深恶痛绝，为什么还会听凭他们的摆布呢？即使在断绝关系嫁入樱井家之后？

自家老爹的话却让樱井翔垂头丧气，“我也想知道。”

可松本润从来没跟他提过这一茬。

“那个……我猜，有没有可能是，骨灰之类的？松本桑父母的骨灰？刚刚翔桑不是说了么，松本桑出生就成了孤儿……”小优怯生生地开了口，眨巴着眼睛看着这一家子樱井。

小优的突然插嘴让樱井翔恍然，没准真的是这样！

要说有什么是松本润绝对不可能放下的东西，他父母的骨灰绝对是其中之一。更何况，那个时候他还不知道自己怀孕了，不可能是因为龙儿。拿他樱井翔做威胁就更不可能了，他们也得找得到动手的机会，松本润也压根就不会信这等鬼话……

“可以啊，优酱！”樱井舞十分惊奇地看着自己的Omega，她还从来不知道，这孩子有这么聪明的一面呢！

小优被樱井舞看得十分不好意思，红着脸低下了头。

“我觉得优酱说得没错，”樱井翔忽略了妹妹不经意的秀恩爱行为，语气严肃又正经，“松本胜雄真的有可能以小润父母的骨灰为威胁，如果不把投标书拿到手就不归还之类的……不，有可能更过分，如果拿不到投标书，骨灰会被倒掉也说不定。”

把自己的猜测说出口，樱井翔都咬牙切齿地觉得难受，而被威胁的松本润，该是怎么样的心情啊！

他甚至不能跟任何人去透露，一边是自己新婚没多久的丈夫，一边是用生命保护了他的父母的骨灰，松本润夹在中间备受折磨，松本家一定威胁了他不能说，想象着对方的煎熬，樱井翔觉得，自己根本不可能去怪松本润了。

尤其是他还用计谋最终让这块地皮回到了樱井家的手上，更不用说松本润今天还救了樱井翔的命。

松本三郎那老家伙的架势，明显是冲着樱井翔去的——在他眼里，松本润这个废物根本没有坑了自己的本事，他既不知道松本胜雄到底是怎么说服松本润偷来投标书的，也不知道松本润婚变的事实。

他以为，这一切阴谋诡计的始作俑者，全都是樱井俊和樱井翔。

不过既然撞了松本润，那就让他死得彻底点，让那个樱井家的小子痛不欲生也挺好的。

就在樱井家深夜开家庭会议的时候，警察局里也在连夜审问松本三郎。

这老头子是笑着交代自己的打算的。

 

客厅里，樱井翔的猜测让所有人的脸色都非常不好，半晌，樱井荣子抬头看向樱井翔。

“你们的事情，你们自己来处理吧。到时候回来住也好，搬出去也好，都随你们，小翔，你也早就是个大人了，我们不应该再横加干涉，只要你觉得幸福就好。”

樱井荣子说完，瞟了丈夫一眼，得到了樱井俊的颔首。

“你母亲的意思就是我的意思，要是想举行婚礼，就提前跟我说一声。”

 

——TBC


End file.
